Trying to Remember
by ToTaLLY sEXiDeLIc mE
Summary: nekoXsasu, a girl from sasuke's past suddenly arrives, but she has no memory of her past...but she remembers sasuke alright! and she hates him! and kakashi too! plz read i swear it's gonna be a totally awesome fic when it's done!
1. Prologue Her Journey Begins

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto. i don't own any of these characters from Naruto BUT i do own Nekome and Kuromi (my own characters that are totally mine and no one elses!) so HA...**

**okie, my first naruto FF enjoy AND r&r (READ and REVIEW) or else i will send my evil little ninja puppy after u!**

**Prologue: Her Journey Begins...**

The sun sank slowly behind the earth, causing the clouds to turn wonderful shades of orange, pink, and purple. A little girl, probably only 5 or 6 years old, stopped while carrying a water bucket from the well to look up at the darkening sky. She had short silver hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Her eyes odd. Catlike almost, her pupils being narrow and long. They had a beautiful crystal blue colour to them like crystal pools of pure water. Her eyes were even stranger though. It was as if she had two extra pupils on either side of her catlike ones. They were beautiful and unique.

She had a wistful look on her face as she looked away from the sky and instead out to the horizon, as if looking for something or someone. She stood there for a long while just staring and searching. It had been a good ten minutes before she finally turned her back to the setting sun and bent to pick up her water bucket. The bucket was heavy and she struggled with it for a bit, trying not to spill even a single droplet of water. She walked slowly at first, but soon became confident that she wasn't going to spill the water and her pace quickened. She smirked, proud that she wasn't spilling anything, that she was strong enough to carry the water bucket all the way up the considerably steep hill to her house.

A middle aged woman stood by a window looking out into the horizon, searching, just like the little girl had been moments earlier. She, too, had a wistful look in her eyes. A movement coming over the hill drew her attention to her youngest child, and only daughter, approaching with the water from the well. She smiled thoughtfully when she saw the proud smirk on her young daughter's face. But the smile was short lived as she realized how hard such a young child was working. She frowned.

She felt a arm wrap around her shoulders comfortingly. She looked up to see her husband standing there smiling down at her. She smiled back then frowned again and looked back to the young girl. The girl was now trying to balance a piece of firewood on her head when she was supposed to be gathering the firewood and bringing it into the house. Her husband followed her gaze to their little girl. He chuckled quietly as he watched the firewood she was attempting to balance fall and she scrunched up her nose in disapproval and pouted. The look was really quite adorable and he personally loved it when she did it. He would sometimes do things just to make her do that cute look for a few seconds. The little girl sighed and picked up the wood balancing it carefully on her head again. The couple watched as the young girl proceeded to collect firewood while still balancing the one log on her head.

The woman turned to her husband. She had a serious look on her face. Her husband gave her a bit of a puzzled look.

"What's wrong, Mizue?" he asked.

"Nekome works to hard, Dai'ichi. She does chores all day, when she isn't doing chores she's 'training', the only time she stops is to eat and sleep. I'm worried. She'll wear herself out and become sick. Also, she hardly ever spends time on her studies anymore. Ever since Kakashi left to train in Konoha she's been determined to become strong and be a ninja just like him," explained Mizue. "She's been a great help, I admit, but I don't want her to work herself to exhaustion each night. She's young. She should be playing in the square in town with the other children or reading and studying. Not working like a slave."

"I understand, but Nekome is fine. She's strong and healthy. She knows when she's done enough. She won't let herself get sick," assured Dai'ichi. He gave Mizue a reassuring embrace then pulled away and looked down at her. "It's not just Nekome, is it?"

Mizue shook her head, but said nothing.

"You're worried about Kakashi, aren't you?" said Dai'ichi, guessing correctly.

Mizue nodded.

"He hasn't been home in such a long time. I'm worried about him. He usually visits at least once a month, and he has always been home to stay for the month of Nekome's birthday. He's never once missed one of Nekome's birthdays. Now, it's been a week since her sixth birthday and he's no where to be seen. What if something has happened to him? This is why I don't want Nekome to leave and train to be a ninja! It's a dangerous life. You and I both know it, Dai'ichi. We've already lost so many! My brother, your parents, our first born, know possibly Kakashi too! I can't take it anymore, Dai'ichi!" Mizue was yelling now, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mizue, get a grip. Kakashi isn't dead. You know that missions sometimes take longer than expected. He's probably just caught up," said Dai'ichi trying to comfort his wife.

Mizue nodded slowly.

At that moment Nekome walked in through the door and set the firewood by the fireplace. Then she looked at her parents. Mizue quickly wiped her eyes before Nekome could see the tears. Nekome didn't seem to notice. If she had seen the tears, she didn't lead on that she had. She smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Guess what I can do!" she said excitedly.

"What?" asked Dai'ichi.

"I can balance a piece of firewood on my head! It only dropped once!" replied Nekome, holding up her fore finger to indicate that it happed only once.

Dai'ichi laughed.

"Yes, we saw. Good job, Nekome. You'll be a ninja like your brother in no time," said Dai'ichi.

Mizue only smiled. Nekome smiled proudly and set to work making a fire in the fire place. She worked quickly and soon a warm crackling fire danced in the fireplace.

Nekome woke with a start. She sat upright in her bed breathing heavily. Her eyes were wide from shock. She had woken to a loud noise downstairs. The noise sounded like a cry of pain. Suddenly Nekome's bedroom door was flung open and a shadowed person stood in her doorway. Nekome nearly screamed before the person stepped into the moonlight from the window. It was Nekome's mother, Mizue. Nekome threw away her blankets and jumped off the bed. She ran to her mother and hugged her tightly. Mizue hugged Nekome back and rubbed her back trying to comfort the young girl. Finally, Nekome stopped crying and looked up at Mizue. Mizue didn't look back at Nekome. Instead she grabbed Nekome's tiny hand and pulled her from the room. She lead Nekome down the hallway. There were sounds of fighting downstairs and Nekome saw the shadows of the fighters flickering on the wall. She nearly screamed again, but Mizue covered her mouth quickly. Nekome looked at her mother, scared and confused. Again her mother didn't exchange her look and continued down the stairs as quickly and quietly as she could. They crept past the kitchen. Nekome gasped as the body of a man dressed entirely in black, and wearing a now cracked mask fell to the ground and didn't get up. She froze to the spot and stared.

Mizue yanked Nekome out of her trance. Nekome looked up at her mother. Mizue had a scared, pleading look, in her eyes. There was also something else though. Anger? There was something very serious about the look. Like she was well trained, knew her mission, and would do anything to complete it. Soit wasn't anger, it was determination.Mizue kept herself and Nekome hidden in the shadows, all the while inching closer and closer to the little door that lead down to the cellar. They finally reached the door. Mizue slowly opened it and shoved Nekome inside. Nekome sat up and looked at her mother a bit shocked. Why would she shove her in a cellar? Mizue leaned in close to Nekome and started to speak in a low, serious voice.

"Listen to me Nekome, whatever happens, whatever you hear, DO NOT leave this cellar! You got that?"

Nekome was in no state to speak. She just nodded, eyes wide and confused.

"Good, your father or I will come and get you when this is all over. Do not move until one of us comes to get you, alright?" Another slow, confused, scared nod from Nekome. "Now, go to the very back of the cellar and hide in the shadows."

With that Nekome quickly hugged her mother, pulled away quickly then scurried to the very back of the cellar hiding herself in the shadow of a large barrel.

Time passed slowly. How much time passed, Nekome had no way of knowing. It could have been minutes, or hours, or days for all she knew. The sounds of fighting seemed to have stopped a while ago, but somehow Nekome knew it had only been a few minutes ago. Suddenly a loud crackling sound deafened her. She could see a flickering orange light fighting it's way through the crack under the door to the cellar. She gasped and shied away hiding herself further in the shadows, as if they would protect her. Suddenly there was an loud explosion and the door flew off it's hinges. The door flew across the room hitting a pile of barrels causing them to fall to the floor all around Nekome. Water was all over the place and Nekome was soaking wet. She tried to stand up to avoid being crushed by the falling barrels but slipped on the water covered floor. She cried out as she fell backwards. She hit the hard cement ground with a sickening crack. The flames swallowed her just before everything went hazy then black...

xxx

"Sasuke! Wait up! You're too fast," called Nekome as she chased after her black haired, onyx eyed friend.

It had been a year since the fire. A few days later she had woken up in a warm bed in a warm little house. A middle aged woman, a bit older than her mother, had found her among the rubble of the fire and taken her back to her home for safety. The woman's home was far from Nekome's old home. About a week's travel. The woman, who had insisted that Nekome call her 'Hakubo' (auntie), had taken care of her and treated Nekome as if she were her own child. Once Nekome was well again Hakubo took her out to see the village, where she met a boy a year older than herself named Sasuke. The two became very good friends quickly and were almost inseperable. Everyday they met at a small, serene clearing in the forest around the village. That was where they were going now.

"Hurry up, slow-poke. Geez, you're so annoying," said Sasuke as he stopped to wait for his seven year old friend.

Nekome caught up and stopped, doubled over, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Once her breath was caught she glared up at Sasuke.

"No fair, you're older than me. Of course you're going to be faster. I bet you I'll be even better than you are when I'm eight," Nekome boasted.

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"You're really annoying you know that," said Sasuke giving her his smirk.

"Well, so are you. You started it," retorted Nekome.

It was always like that, all the way until they were preteens. They always fought over and about stupid little things. But the fights usually ended up in a tickle fight, usually started by Nekome and usually won by Sasuke. Over the approxiamately 4 years since they became friends Nekome grew stronger each day. Soon, just like she had promised, she surpassed Sasuke in skill and speed. There was only one thing she was lacking in. Strength. She was faster, smaller, more skillful, and more resourceful of her surroundings than Sasuke. But if she made one mistake and got pinned by Sasuke she was helpless. They were the closest friends though, and wouldn't dream of hurting the other. They were inseperable from the day they met. Until one day...

Something terrible happened one day that would seperate Sasuke and Nekome forever, seemingly. The Uchiha clan, Sasuke's clan, was destroyed. Wiped from existance. And by one of their own. Only three remained alive. Sasuke was one, along with his two siblings. His older brother, Itachi, was the one who did it. He killed the entire Uchiha clan, nearly causing them and their unique traits to go extinct. He left Sasuke alive, to one kill him, and to die with him. He also left alive their younger sister, Kuromi who was only a baby at the time and would probably die without her mother anyway.

Not long after the murders, Sasuke left. He left to become more powerful, to train as a ninja in Konoha, in hopes of one day becoming strong enough to destroy his brother. He left everything behind, including Nekome. His closest friend, the one he had once been inseperable from. He left her. And he left with out barely a good bye. He left her feeling just like she had when her parents died. She felt lonely, hurt, and a slight bit of hatred toward all the ones who had just up and left her: Kakashi wasn't there when the fire took his family, her parents never came back for her in that cellar all those years ago and they still hadn't, now Sasuke had left her too to become a stupid ninja and get stupid revenge on his stupid brother. She was just a little mad. She realized there was a similarity in all three losses. Ninja. They were all ninja. Kakashi, her parents, and now Sasuke were all ninja. Her parents had been killed by ninja. It was all their fault! So she decided. She decided that she too would become a ninja and get her own revenge on all of them. And so, her journey began...

**A/N - okie pplz i hope u enjoyed. and i hope u review! reviews keep me motivated. **

**oh, i kno that this doesn't really sound like u kno...naruto but it's more based on naruto than an actual fic about naruto. and i kno sasuke seems a bit ooc but this was after all before his family was killed, and sry if i get some stuff wrong but i don't know much cuz i only just started watching naruto a little while ago so yea...and this is a fic about my own character NEKOME! and it will be a NEKOME and sasuke fic kk. sry but just give it a chance it's gonna be a rele rele rele good story!**

**thanx, Kage no Megami**


	2. Chapter 1: Weak

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto.simple as that. **

**Yay 2 chapters in one night, hopefully i'll get the second chappie out tomorrow night. Enjoy!**

**w w w . g 2 l u v z m e . p i c z o . c o m **

**w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / n e k o m e 1 **

**feel free to visit my websites. Nekome1 is basically this story but it has a bunch of my author notes and stuff, so if u ever want to kno how this story came to be read the home page of the second address. **

**Chapter 1 - Weak**

Nekome stirred in her unconcious state. She slowly drifted out of unconciousness and all of her senses came back to her all at once. But what greeted her nose, ears, and body, wasn't pleasant. It was sickening. The smell around her was ghastly. Her stomach heaved and she gagged, vomit threatening to escape. The smell was of smoke and burning. Not just burning wood though. Everything was burning. She could smell burning wood, burning fabric, burning...flesh? The thought caused her stomach to heave again. This time the vomit succeeded in it's escape just adding to the sickening smells all around her and adding a vile, acidic, burning taste in her mouth. She realized that the air around her was extremely hot and dry. She felt herself sweating profusely from the heat and pressure. She could hardly breath. It felt like she was being suffocated. Her ears were filled with the deafening sound of a crackling fire. The sound was all too familiar to her. She didn't know why but that sound, of the fire...she knew it. Through all of this she lay with her eyes closed. She suddenly felt something thick, and wet sink through her clothes. She opened her eyes finally to the horrible sight. Fire consumed everything. Three dead bodies burned gruesomely only metres away from her. Nekome screamed. She scrambled to her feet and stood shakily. Dizzy, vision cloudy, and throat burning she stumbled around for a while. Her eyes were wide and terrified.

Suddenly something snapped inside of her, telling her she had to get out of that building. She started to run, dodging falling timber as she ran toward the exit. She found herself at the top of a set of stairs. She ran down the stairs covering her eyes, which were stinging from the smoke. She tripped on the last step and fell to the floor. She gasped as she fell. She stayed low to the ground, the smoke didn't seem as heavy there. So she crawled along the floor as quickly as she could. As she crawled past a room a piece of timber fell inside it and there was a scream. But it wasn't Nekome's. Nekome stood up, ignoring the smoke and flames and ran into the room. It looked like a kitchen. There were more dead bodies in there. She heard what sounded like crying. It was coming from a cupboard. She ran to the cupboard and swung the door open to find a young girl, of maybe 5 years, sitting uncomfortably. She scooped the young girl into her arms. She knew that the girl was barely concious. She ran, instinct controlling her, leading her away from danger. She saw a light. It was the door. She ran faster. She was out. She was free of the hell in that building. She stood in the middle of the road outside the building staring up at it for a moment, the little girl still in her arms. Then everything went black. Her last thoughts were, 'Were am I?'

_Nekome watched in horror as a familiar looking man with black hair and blood red eyes killed a young child and it's parents. She screamed. The man turned to her with a sick smirk. Tears filled her eyes. _

"_Stop it! Itachi, you fucking bastard, STOP IT!" she screamed. The tears fell. So did she. She fell to her knees, her face in her hands shaking her head violently. _

_Itachi just laughed. His laugh was menacing, terrifying, sickening. It sent shivers up Nekome's spine. She removed her hands from her face and looked at Itachi with wide, frightened eyes. Itachi turned to her. He took a few steps toward her. She backed away. She backed away until she found herself trapped between a wall and Itachi. She had no where to go. She was as good as dead. She looked frantically around for an escape, any escape. Nothing. _

_She felt Itachi press against her, crushing her between the wall and his body. His hands were on either side of her head on the wall. Nekome stared into the Itachi's blood red eyes trying not to look the way she felt. It obviously didn't work because he just laughed. She leaned in close to Nekome so that his mouth was just an inch from her ear. _

"_Are you scared, Nekome?" he whispered in her ear. _

_Nekome's eyes went wide with fear as she gasped. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and tried to move away from it. She could smell his foul breath, too. She shuddered. She placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him off of her. He didn't move. He just laughed at her, again. _

"_That was always you're weak point wasn't it, Nekome." He leaned in closer. "You're weak."_

_Nekome gasped. The tears that had threatened to fall, made true that threat. The tears, though silent, streamed down her face. They stained and streaked her flawless skin. Itachi took advantage of her gasp, capturing her lips with his own, dipping his tongue into her mouth in a long bruising, painful kiss. Nekome choked on her tears and fought harder against Itachi, trying to push him away. He finally pulled away. But he didn't stop there. He continued to trail kisses down Nekome's neck to her collarbone. As he did so his hand crept away from the wall to the base of Nekome's shirt. It crept up her shirt. Then suddenly, in one swift movement, Nekome found herself half naked on the cold ground. She could feel a bruise forming on the hip she had fallen on. She winced in pain, but shoved the thought out of her mind as she found herself under the weight of Itachi. He was lying ontop of her, pinning her, knowing she wouldn't be able to escape. She was weak. His lips returned to Nekome's neck, but now the man's hands cupped her breasts, massaging them roughly causing them to ache. Nekome looked down at her half naked body and closed her eyes in pain. Her eyes still closed, she felt the man's hands wander her body. They snaked down her stomach, the down her leg, then up her leg again, resting under her skirt on the inside of her thigh. _

_Suddenly something strong awoke inside of her. An instinct to escape. Everything that she had learned over the years with Sasuke came back to her, after at least two years of hibernation deep within her soul. She skillfully, wriggled out from underneath him and in seconds she was the one pinning him down, putting all of her weight on his chest, making it hard for him to breathe. Her legs were in an "L" base, preventing Itachi from shrimping out from underneath him like she had done. But this position was only temporary, only meant to give her time to think about what to do next. But she had no time to think. She had forgotten to make sure his arms were unable to move freely, and for that she would pay the consequence. Everything went black..._

_That's when she woke in the burning building, surrounded by flames, the stench of everything burning handicapping her senses..._

**A/N – that's chapter 1 for ya, yea i kno short, but the chapter's will get longer. So READ and REVIEW! remember i need motivation, reviews are manditory!**

**oh and thanx bunches to ...**

**Uke Love – first review**

**Leslie – first favs list**

**arigato guys! Luvzya **

**Kage no megami**

**goddess of shadow**


	3. Do I Know You?

**disclaimer: i don't own Naruto, i do however own Nekome and Kuromi and whatever other characters i make up**

**chapter 2 is finally up YAY, sry it took a while to update but i was updating some other ffs that I haven't updated in two months, sooo i think u can 4give me. Oh and this is another short chapter, sry. **

**Chapter 2 – Do I Know You?**

Nekome winced as she sat up. She coughed and winced again. She felt like she was going to die. Her eyes were blurry still. She raised a hand and wiped her eyes. Dropping her hadn she looked around. She was sitting in the middle of a road. All around her were crumbling buildings. The fire was gone, most of it at least. A few little fires still burned, but other than that the fires had lost energy ages ago. Nekome thinks back to what happened.

She couldn't remember much. She could remember her dream, all too well. Had that really happened? Nekome didn't want to believe it but in her heart she knew it had actually happened. Other than the dream she remembered being forced to watch as that Itachi man murdered the entire village. Scenes of that event flashed in her mind and she gasped.

She tried to remember even farther back, to before the massacre. Had she known Itachi before he came and killed everyone? But she couldn't remember. She tried to remember anything, the simplest memory about her life. She couldn't remember. She just kept drawing up blanks. Her birthday. Her whole name. Her friends. Her family. Her favourite food. Nothing. That's when a realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She had lost her memory.

Nekome looked around again, eyes wide in shock at her realization. That's when she noticed the little girl. She was standing with facing Nekome, staring wide and teary eyed at something behind Nekome. Nekome looked over her shoulder at the house that was now nothing more than a pile of rubble that Nekome had saved her from. Nekome looked back at the girl. Her own eyes began to water and tears began to spill. She pushed herself up off the ground and stood shakily. She took an unsteady step toward the girl. The girl suddenly spun around and threw herself into Nekome's arms and hugged her. She started sobbing. Nekome didn't know what to do. This girl seemed to know her, but she had no idea who the girl was. She figured the girl needed some reassurance so she hugged her back.

After a few moments Nekome finally found her voice.

"Umm, excuse me," she said.

"Mmhmm?" acknowledged the girl, wiping her tears and looking up at Nekome.

"Do...do I know you?" asked Nekome.

The little girl gave her a puzzled look and loosened her grip on Nekome.

"What do you mean Neko?" she asked. "Of course you know me, I was raised by Hakubo, just like you. You're big brother's closest friend."

"Neko?"

The young girl gave Nekome a worried look.

"Big brother used to call you Neko, it was your nickname. Are you okay, Nekome? You're acting strange," said the girl.

Nekome could see that the young girl was becoming scared. Nekome was getting scared herself. She couldn't understand why she couldn't remember anything about her past. Nekome started to cry and she dropped to her knees and hugged the little girl close.

"I'm sorry! I'm trying to remember. I really am. But no matter how hard I try I can't remember anything," cried Nekome.

"Y-you mean to say that you've lost y-your memory? You can't remember anything? Not even Sasuke?"

Nekome shook her head, causing tears to fly.

"Sasuke?"

For some reason that name, Sasuke, ingnited a number of feelings in her. First it was familiar and comforting. She blushed. Did she have feelings for this Sasuke person? Then, finally some sort of betrayal and loneliness. She frowned. She didn't like that feeling.

"Big brother," answered the girl. "You two were closest friends. From what Hakubo has told me you used to be inseperable until he left."

Suddenly the girl smiled and wiped away her tears. She took Nekome's hand.

"Don't worry Nekome, I'll help you get your memories back. I'll tell you everything I know!" said the little girl. "Oh, I'm Kuromi."

Nekome giggled and so did Kuromi. Nekome stood up. And together they left the destroyed village behind.

**A/N – wasn't the best but i sorta wrote it in a hurry. Sry. I might rewrite it later.**

**until next time, luvzya!**

**kage no megami**

**goddess of shadow**

**(disappears into shadows)**


End file.
